


Inevitable

by azephirin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Multi, Newspapers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 prompt "[too many](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/2715711.html)."

"I suppose it was inevitable," Harry says when the _Daily Prophet_ arrives.

"Sod the _Prophet_," retorts Hermione. "What will the _Quibbler_ say?"

Ron snorts. "You really think Luna would print that?"

"You really think she **wouldn't**?" Harry says.

"Yeah, but it'd be…I dunno, how the Tangle-Furred Zaxhat of Tasmania mate in groups of three, and so should humans."

Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Are you saying they shouldn't?"

"Blimey, no." He settles an arm around Harry, gathers Hermione into his lap, and Summons the paper over to the bed. "It's only when you have more than three that it's too many."


End file.
